Lost Memoirs
by Natedawg67jag
Summary: Summary is Chapter 1, Constructive criticism only please.
1. Chapter 1

**Lost Memoirs**

John Brackett is an 18- year- old living the underwater hell of Rapture in 1960. He has lost everything, his parents, his home and most important, his 9-year-old sister Donna. She went missing in 1958, and John has felt guilty ever since. However, when John crosses paths with a young man named Jack, he embarks on a journey of self- reflection, redemption, and the truth of a fate he didn't want to face.


	2. Chapter 2 LM

**Chapter 2**

_You can't have her._

_ Yes I can, she is needed to help the city._

_I don't give a damn about this city, She is my daughter. I won't let you hurt her._

_Listen Paul, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way, your choice._

_Over my dead body, you will take her ._

_Very well, *gunshot*_

John's eyes shot open. " Jesus, that is new." John thought to himself. John sat up on the bed and looked around. The penthouse he lived in since he came to Rapture in 1950 was now decomposing around him. Pipes leaked and some of the paint on the walls was peeling.

John wiped the sleep from his eyes and stood up. He walked over to a grimy mirror and stared at himself in the tarnished glass. He was your typical 18-year-old kid; he was 5 foot 10 and about 196 lbs. He hade a head full of bright red hair, which he got from his mom. His pasty skin complimented his hair, he frowned, he wasn't as muscular as he wanted to be. He had average strength for a guy his age, but when you live in Rapture, a underwater hellhole crawling with deformed psychopaths called splicers, average isn't good enough.

John walked into the kitchen and opened one of the cabinets. He pulled out a box of cereal and grabbed a bowl. As he chewed on the semi-stale cornflakes, he thought about the only person he truly cared about, his sister Donna. It had been two years since she disappeared. In August of 1958, John had just came home from somewhere, he couldn't remember where, when he stumbled upon his parents, they had been shot in the back of the head.

John tore the penthouse apart looking for Donna, but he couldn't find her. The police investigated, but for some reason, no one was ever charged. John made it a responsibility to find Donna and get the hell out of Rapture. However, no matter how hard he searched, He could not find her.

John cleaned up and put on some clean clothes. He had to meet with one of his only allies, a bartender named Joe Kramer. John and Joe were as close as you could get, they were thrust together by the Rapture civil war of 1959, and have depended on each other ever since. Today however, was different, Joe claimed he had gathered information on the location of Donna. John was going to get that info; this was his last chance to find Donna. He would find her, or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

John grabbed the old .38 revolver from the nightstand in the bedroom. It was his father's, passed down from Brackett to Brackett. John thought it was only right he used it. He put the gun on his belt and headed down to the _Fighting McDonough tavern_, that is where his friend, Joe, had information on the location of John's sister, Donna. He had to make things right.

The walk down to the tavern was fairly uneventful. A few splicers crossed his path, only to back away when they saw a .38 caliber reason why they should leave him alone. John was a man on a mission. He would find Donna. When he reached the door to the tavern, he knocked on the door. He was greeted by a pair of blue eyes that no doubt belonged to the man known as Joe Kramer.

"Hey John, you made it, and you're still in one piece." Joe chuckled as he opened the door to let John in. "You seem surprised, this isn't my first time leaving the penthouse." John said as he walked into the main area of the tavern. There were beer bottles strewn everywhere, the floor has bits of glass and the walls had paint peeling on it. "Jesus" John said aloud. "What's the problem?" Joe asked as he joined John in the middle of the bar.

"This place is a fucking mess, that's what!" John basically yelled at his friend. "Have some pride in your home Joe, good god almighty!" Joe pulled up a pair of stools and said, " This isn't my home, my home is up in Siren Alley." John looked at his friend with a look that spoke for itself. Joe stared back and grabbed a half empty beer bottle and took a swig from it. He offered some to John but he declined the alcohol.

After catching up for while, John decided to stop beating around the bush. "Where is Donna, Joe?" Joe looked from the sauce and looked directly at John. "I'll be honest with you kid, I don't have a damn clue." John was silent for a moment, then all of sudden, he plowed into Joe and knocked him off the stool and into a wall. John pulled the revolver out of his belt and pointed it right at Joe's forehead. "What the fuck Joe!" he screamed. "You better have a good reason why you lied to me, you pitiful, sad sack of Irish shit!" John screamed as he cocked the hammer back on the gun. You could see the fear in Joe's eyes as he tried to explain to John what he exactly meant.

"Johnny boy, calm down, what I meant to say is I have a idea where she is." Joe managed to choke out. John slowly released his grip on his pal's neck. "Where is she, Joe?" he asked. Joe got himself back up off the ground and walked over to a table. He picked up a file and handed the file to John. John looked at the cream colored folder, it had some papers in it and hade the words _Donna Brackett_ written on the cover.

"I traced her movements to a small pharmacy in Apollo Square, you might wanna check there." Joe said. John looked at the file, then at Joe, then back to the file. He knew he didn't have much of a choice. If he wanted to ever see Donna again, he would have to follow Joe's tip. "For your sake Joe, she better be there." John said as walked out of the bar.

John walked into the pharmacy. He looked over the main part of the store. It was dark but not completely dark. The place was completely ransacked. Shelves were overturned, glass was broken and the register was missing. John searched the entire front part of the pharmacy, but turned up nothing. "Damn it" John said, to no one in particular. John was about to give up when he heard a noise form the back room.

John opened the back door to reveal a splicer sitting in the middle of the floor talking to himself. " They says I couldn't make it, well look at me now!" John made short work of the splicer, shooting him in head and watching as brain matter splattered all over the walls. John found nothing of relevance on the body, so he turned his attention to the far corner of the room. John found a picture of Brigid Tenenbaum on the floor. He picked up the picture of Tenenbaum and glared at it. Tenenbaum was the one who discovered ADAM, and she was also responsible for the death of his parents. "Tenenbaum might know where Donna is, I have to find her." he said to himself as he left the pharmacy. He decided that in order to find Donna, he would have to pay Doc Tenenbaum a visit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

John strolled down the deserted halls that lead to Rapture's scientific district. John believed that was the first place to look for Doctor Brigid Tenenbaum. Tenenbaum was a highly respected member of the Rapture. She had been the one who discovered ADAM, the genetic wonderdrug that gave its user superhuman abilities. John frowned as he walked; she was also the one who made sweet little girls into ADAM gathering little sisters. John shuddered at the thought, Donna having her childhood stolen from her, all in the name of science.

John sat and rested for a moment. He looked around the room; Rapture had changed so much in 10 years. John and his family came to Rapture in 1950; his father was a computer genius and took a job under the tutorship of Rapture's head computer engineer, Charles Milton Porter. On the surface, Paul, John's dad, worked hard to excel in everything he did. Paul came from a lower-class family in a rough part of , Missouri. Paul studied hard at high school and got a full ride to Dartmouth to study computer engineering. Paul graduated his sophomore year and started a visual design company in Virginia Beach, Virginia.

In 1949, an employee from Paul's company reported to police that Paul had been embezzling money from his investors in order to pay for the computer equipment he needed. Paul claimed the investor had not provided him with enough money to work. The police would have none of it. They came to arrest Paul Brackett, but before they could, Paul and his family had already fled to Rapture.

When they arrived in Rapture, Paul met with Andrew Ryan, the man who built Rapture. Ryan assessed Paul and put him under the leadership of Porter. The Brackett family moved into a penthouse in the _Olympus Heights_ neighborhood of Rapture. John couldn't believe it when they first moved in, a city built under the Atlantic Ocean. Rapture was built to be free of government and moral restraints on buissness and science.

For the first two years, the Brackett family lived in relative comfort; they attended parties, shows and dinners with the elite of this underwater metropolis. However, in 1952, Brigid Tenenbaum made a scientific breakthrough, ADAM, the substance that was generated from the North Atlantic sea slug. The material behaved like stem cells, making someone faster, smarter or stronger if the stuff was injected into the system.

After the discovery, buissness man and mob boss Frank Fontaine, decided to capitalize on the discovery and made Adam products, such as plasmids, that gave you inhuman abilities. Such abilities include shooting lighting from your fingertips or telekinesis. However, shortly after the discovery of ADAM, Ryan started to regulate the plasmid buissness. In 1956, Ryan put some sanctions on Rapturian buissness. This lead to strikes and riots and worst of all, smuggling, all of which that lead to jail.

In 1958, Fontaine was killed in a shootout and many believed the chaos was over. A man who went by the name of Atlas quickly gathered a strong following. On December 31st, 1958, followers of Atlas attacked people in the _Kashmir Restaurant_. This lead to civil war and the fall of Rapture in 1959. In 1960, the city was in complete disarray. The only remaining sane minded people left in Rapture were Ryan, Tenenenbaum and a few others. The remaining population was either dead or splicers, deformed psychopaths whose minds had been ruined by ADAM overdose.

John's mind snapped back to reality. He looked around the room once more and stood up. He needed to find Doctor Tenenbaum. He strolled into the labs. The place was deserted. John strolled passed a chair; a gross, malformed body sat in the chair. As John investigated the body, it started to move. "Shit!" John yelled as he pulled out his revolver and pulled the trigger. Nothing came out of the barrel, the gun was jammed. "Damnit" John screamed as he desperately tried to unjam the gun. The splicer reached for a crowbar and shuffled his way towards John.

"What's wrong boy?" the splicer said mockingly, "Is your gun jammed?" John cleared the barrel and pointed the gun at the splicer. Before he could fire, the splicer charged him, knocking him to the ground. The splicer hit John several times with the crowbar. John fought back hard, he punched the splicer several times in the face. The splicer however, didn't seem phased. John could feel his nose breaking, he heard his ribs break and he could taste his own blood in his throat. His vision grew blurry, he was a goner. Or so he thought, as the splicer raised his crowbar to finish John, a gunshot roared through the room. A fist sized hole appeared in the chest of the splicer as he collapsed to the ground, dead. John tried to look up to see the shooter, but he was to weak to do so. As he blacked out, he saw the figure draw closer and kneel down right next to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Is the subject ready Dr. Reed?_

_Yes, he has undergone training for the war; he has advanced strength, speed and intelligence for someone his age._

_Mr. Ryan will be most pleased Calvin, of course, Tenenbaum and Suchong has their project already topside, he'll be here soon._

_Well then, I suggest that you get him home and prepare yourself, because if these two meet, it will be a bloodbath._

John's eyes snapped open. He tried to look around, but his vision was too blurred to see anything. From what he could make out, he was in some sort of office. It was almost completely dark. John tried to stand, only to find that he had been tied down. "Hey, a little help here, you seemed to have tied me down." The door opened and somebody walked in.

Once John's vision cleared, he saw a middle-aged woman standing beside his chair; it was Brigid Tenenbaum, the esteemed geneticist. "What is your name young man?" she said in a thick German accent. John stared at her for a long time before saying, "Brackett, John Brackett, call me John." Tenenbaum walked over to counter, grabbed the revolver and brought it back to John. She undid the restraints on the chair and handed the revolver to John.

"So, why did you come to the labs Herr Brackett?" Tenenbaum said as she went over to a monitor and watched it closely. John checked the gun before speaking "I've come to talk to you about the whereabouts of my sister, Doc." Tenenbaum looked up from the monitor, she walked over to John and said "John, this isn't going to be easy to tell you, but I think you should know." John knew what was coming, but he didn't want to believe it. Tenenbaum stared at John and then continued, "Donna is little sister, I'm sorry." John walked over to the counter and picked up some maps and looked at them. Tenenbaum continued. "I know where she is, maybe you could find her and change her back to being a normal little girl." John glared at her and said "Why did you change your view on this issue? What happened to no morals?" Tenenbaum looked out the window into the dreary ocean and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

She walked over to John and stared at him. John didn't say anything. After a long time of just staring at each other, Tenenbaum said "You don't remember, do you?" John gave her a confused look and said "Remember what?" Tenenbaum nodded, mumbled something to herself. She walked over to a file and opened it. "You must find this man, he will help you." She handed the file to John, inside was a picture of a man, probably 23 or 24 at most. "His name is Jack, he is trying to find a way out of Rapture. If you find him, I'm sure he'll help you." Tenenbaum walked over to the door leading out of the room.

"I've done my best to fix your wounds. You may be a little sore, but you will be fine." John walked over to her and said "Thanks Doc." He walked out the door and down the hall. Tenenbaum watched him go and then slowly closed the door.

_Blam!_ Was the sound the revolver made as John fired at a group of Leadhead splicers. The splicers returned fire as John dove behind a counter at the **Farmer's Market** in Arcadia. John had been scavenging for any supplies when the group of splicers walked in. Now, he was dodging bullets and trying to fire back at the same time. He made his way down the counter as bullets flew over his head and tore the counter to pieces.

John reached the end of the counter, peeked around and fired. The shot missed and the splicers continued to advance on the counter. _Well, I'm fucked_ John thought. That is until he saw a grenade next to a shelf. John grabbed the grenade, pulled the pin and threw it over the counter. The splicers screamed to get clear, but not fast enough. There was a loud explosion followed complete silence. John waited a few moments before leaping over the counter. All the splicers were dead, the grenade wiped out four splicers, but John knew more would be on the way.

He quickly looted the bodies, only to find a tommy gun with twelve rounds and one dollar. John cursed the outcome of the firefight and quickly left the market. John was worried; he only had one round for the revolver and twelve rounds for the tommy gun. John also needed to find Jack. So he decided he would start at the closest Bathysphere station. When John got to the station, he found the bathysphere was gone. John would have to cut Jack off at Fort Frolic. "Don't worry Donna, I'm coming_."_ John said to himself as he walked to Fort Frolic.


End file.
